Piège enivrant
by Dragonha
Summary: Pendant le tournoi de Domino, il y a eu plus qu’on ne pense entre Marik et Joey. Attention PWP


Auteur : Dragonha (moi donc)

Disclaimer : N'est-il pas évident que ces beaux bishos sont pas à moi, je dirais pas non, pour Seto, Joey, Marik et Bakura cela dit. Malheureusment M Takahashi a pas voulu me les céder donc, je le déclare officiellement, ils ne sont pas ma propriété. (Dommage !)

Résumé : Marik x Joey. Pendant le tournoi de Domino, il y a eu plus qu'on ne pense entre Marik et Joey. Attention PWP

**WARNING :** Je préviens que ceci est un pur PWP, du sexe pur et dur entre deux garçons avec langage vulgaire et tendances à la violence, donc homophobes (y en a encore ?), ceux qui ont pas l'âge, ou ceux à qui ça plait pas cliquer sur précédent.

Bonne lecture

**Fic Yugioh : Piège enivrant. **

Le tournoi avait commencé depuis quelques heures. Yugi, Joey et Seto avaient déjà affronté quelques adversaires, qu'ils avaient facilement éliminés.

Ce que personne ne savait en revanche, c'est qu'un homme et ses sbires allaient trafiquer le tournoi dans le but de s'emparer des trois fameuses cartes ultimes du jeu. Il était prêt à tout pour les récupérer même à tuer.

Les désormais rivaux Joey et Yugi se séparèrent de leurs amis et s'engagèrent dans deux chemins différents. Si le maître du jeu n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés, Wheeler, lui, en eut un petit paquet.

Après plusieurs duels éreintants mais qu'il avait tous gagnés, le blond s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre. Ca n'aurait dû n'être qu'un raccourci mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Marik, celui qui cherchait à rassembler les trois cartes, s'était convenablement renseigné. Attaquer Yugi Muto de face n'aurait rien eu d'amusant, aussi s'occuper d'abord de ses amis était un divertissement plus savoureux.

C'est pourquoi donc, il avait dépêché trois de ses hommes à la poursuite du meilleur ami de son ennemi. Celui-ci se retrouva donc aux prises avec les trois bandits.

Loin de le défier au jeu, ils ne firent que le passer à tabac, enfin tentèrent. Joey étant lui-même un ancien voyou savait se défendre. Evidemment à trois contre un, il ne fit pas long feu, on l'assomma par derrière.

Pendant son inertie, l'un des trois lui piqua ses cartes. Un autre le porta jusqu'au repère de leur patron.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant un magasin à l'abandon, idéal pour établir une base, surtout que l'endroit était en plein centre de la zone du tournoi. A l'intérieur, tout était saccagé mais une porte dissimulait un escalier s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une lumière aveuglante les fit s'arrêter. « Pas trop tôt, le maître l'attend depuis un moment. » déclara un homme massif au teint halé. Là-dessus, il choppa le blondinet et le cala sur son épaule. Il alla dans la pièce de son maître et déposa le gamin sur le lit, prenant soin de l'attacher au montant de la couche.

Le jeune égyptien entra alors et congédia son fidèle serviteur. Il avait en mains les cartes de son prisonnier. En attendant que sa proie se réveille, il fouilla le tas à la recherche de monstres intéressants. Seul un dragon noir aux yeux rouges retint son attention.

Il fallut au gamin une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour émerger. Aussitôt, il jeta un regard vague à l'endroit où il était. Il ne reconnaissait pas le paysage, cela ne lui était guère familier.

« Bienvenue Joey Wheeler. Tu es dans mon domaine ici et tu es aussi mon prisonnier. » déclara narquoisement Marik. Le garçon allongé tourna la tête en direction de la voix et eut la surprise de voir un garçon aux yeux mauves, aux cheveux mi-longs d'un blond de paille et à peu de chose près de son âge.

'_Oh ! Il est pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Prisonnier, c'est lui qui m'a attaché, il doit avoir des idées douteuses derrière la tête.'_ pensa Joey. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » déclara abruptement le gamin, contrairement aux pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

Son kidnappeur était resté assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, sans se départir de son sourire. Sourire qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de diabolique et qui s'étira un peu plus à la question agressive de son invité.

« Oh ! Mais c'est très simple, ce que je veux. Tout simplement récupérer quelques cartes qui m'appartiennent. L'une est en possession de l'organisateur de ce stupide tournoi, l'autre est quelqu'un que tu connais bien. Tu comprends maintenant ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Le blond allongé n'eut aucun mal à imaginer en effet. Seulement, la beauté de son bourreau ne cessait de le troubler et d'amener des visions plus que non catholiques à son esprit. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour effacer les visions, il finit par répondre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Vous voulez vous servir de moi, c'est ça. » « Parfaitement, tu es moins bête qu'on me l'a dit. » Un sourire cruel restait sur les lèvres de cette magnifique tête. La pauvre victime lutta de nouveau pour que toutes ces visions indécentes s'arrêtent. Certes, il était gay, mais il ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui bougeait. Encore moins sur des types se révélant des ennemis de son meilleur ami.

L'égyptien repris alors la parole. « De toute façon, nous avons encore du temps ! J'ai prévu un magnifique combat entre vous deux mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. En attendant si je m'amusais un peu. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur un joli garçon, et ça tombe bien les beaux blonds un peu rebelles, c'est tout à fait mon genre. »

'_Oh put…'_ pensa un garçon pour le moins mal placé. D'après ce que l'autre disait, il voulait faire de lui son quatre heures. Le sourire continuel qu'il affichait ne laissait pas présager une bonne partie de plaisir pour lui.

En effet, le regard brûlant sur son corps, encore couvert, ne lui disait absolument rien de bon. Cependant, rien n'arriva. Non. Le bronzé prenait son temps, détaillant tout ce que les vêtements laissaient deviner à propos du corps.

Après s'être lécher les lèvres, quelques pensées assez osées, dirons-nous, vinrent égayer le scénario baise qu'il avait imaginé.

Toujours avec une certaine lenteur, le garçon s'éloigna un instant. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Il fouillait quelque chose apparemment, un placard sans doute. Puis, la porte métallique se referma et l'homme revint dansson champ de vision.

Il y avait une table contre le mur face au lit. Marik déposa les quelques trucs qu'il avait ramassé dessus et choisit avec une lenteur toute calculée celle qui allait servir en premier.

Enfin, il sembla trouver ce qui l'intéressait. C'était assez petit pour tenir dans sa main, car Joey ne vit pas ce que c'était. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'approche. D'un coup sec, il agrippa l'éternel tee-shirt blanc et celui-ci se craqua sous sa poigne.

Un lambeau de tissu blanc pendait dans sa main, il le laissa choir. Puis sans plus de cérémonies, vint se mettre à califourchon sur sa petit criminel pencha alors la tête, sa bouche était au niveau du téton gauche.

En quelques secondes, sa bouche avait fondu sur les bourgeons de chair. Les maltraitant durement avec sa langue et avec ses dents, il eu tôt fait d'éveiller les sens du jeune en dessous de lui.

« Eh bien, il en faut peut pour t'exciter un tant soit peu, chéri. » siffla narquoisement le joli égyptien. Il continua son travail jusqu'à voir les deux tétons rouges, gonflés et pointant indécemment. Aussitôt, il remplaça ses lèvres par ce qu'il cachait dans sa main. Deux fines cordelettes qui enserrèrent très vite les deux protubérances. Puis, il attacha les deux morceaux de corde ensemble.

Désormais, il était tiraillé à cause de cette petite chose, et cela se révélait atrocement agréable malgré la situation qu'il considérait dangereuse. Qu'allait lui faire ensuite, ce sale allumeur ?

Le dit allumeur sourit encore au spectacle qu'il avait crée, l'expression de douleur se mélangeant si bien à l'excitation sur ce magnifique visage l'enchantait. La deuxième partie allait pouvoir commencer.

Mais avant cela, il devait se lever. Bougeant donc son corps sur sa proie, il sentit une chose des plus plaisantes. Quoi de mieux qu'en rajouter une couche, ça le mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise, le rendant donc encore plus délectable pour lui.

« Oh, mais que sens-je ? » dit-il d'un ton sensuel en effleurant le bassin du captif de son cul. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'es qu'une chienne en chaleur, il n'a suffit que de ça pour que ta bite soit au garde à vous. Débauché ! » Son petit discours eut l'effet escompté, le visage de Wheeler s'empourpra joyeusement, et il avait fermé les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

« Hé, hé. Tu sais que je te trouve adorable quand tu es rabaissé. Je veux encore voir cette expression et plus encore. Pourquoi pas celle de souffrance uniquement ? »

Prenant soin d'appuyer ses fesses sur l'endroit excité de son partenaire, il se releva enfin. Pour la suite de son sexe show, il voyait bien le garçon complètement nu, dos à lui. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Il déboutonna lentement le pantalon, le fit glisser à la même vitesse. Enfin, il le retira.

Seulement quand il le vit avec en tout et pour tout avec son seul boxer noir, une idée fit sa place dans son esprit pervers. Il ne fit qu'abaisser à mi-fesses le vêtement, puis s'éloigna.

Sur la table, il avait encore trois jouets : un vibromasseur en forme de sexe, un fouet et une petite chaine en argent. Deux seraient utilisés plus tard, pour l'heure au fouet d'entrer en scène.

Un simple sifflement dans l'air, puis un cri de douleur et de surprise. Il avait frappé fort et vite. La douleur sur ses fesses était insupportable pour Joey. Il avait été retourné en vitesse, puis avait senti cette sourde claque violente, les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, ce traitement-là, il s'en serait bien passé.

La torture dura et dura, au bout d'un certain nombre de coups pour Marik, une éternité pour l'autre blond, les retombées du fouet s'arrêtèrent.

L'égyptien s'en était lassé, certes le petit cul relevé, tentateur et saignant du garçon l'excitait, mais maintenant c'était l'heure de la dégustation. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps, plus le sang est chaud mieux c'est. Il agrippa fermement, les miches de son joli prisonnier et les lécha et les mordilla à foison. Ce coup-là, le supplicié avait hoqueté au premier coup de langue, puis poussé un petit cri quand il avait été mordu violemment.

L'alternance était un supplice, douleur et plaisir s'emmêlaient, le pauvre Joey se dégoutait d'adorer cette torture, mais le plaisir le dominait, il n'y pouvait rien. Cette position, ce gars et la situation avait tout attrait à l'exciter même si au final, il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un pur sadique.

Celui-ci savourait le sang et la peau délicieuse qui s'offrait à lui, s'il avait fait un peu attention, il aurait entendu deux gémissements entêtants. Celui du gamin qui gémissait son plaisir, et les siens de pur extase. La texture du liquide était enivrante, et le déguster sur ce petit plateau n'était qu'une excitation supplémentaire, tant la peau était douce et ferme. Succulent !

Une fois tout le liquide poisseux lavé, le postérieur frémissant était une évite plus qu'exquise, que le bandit s'empressa d'accepter. Il enfonça directement sa langue dans le trou jusque là inviolé de son beau martyr.

Il le lécha un bon moment, avant de décider qu'il avait eu assez de plaisir. Il voulait enfin revoir ce visage d'adonis aux portes de l'humiliation, du plaisir et de la souffrance. Aussi, il laissa choir le corps pour aller reprendre les deux objets restants sur sa table de travail.

Revenant vers le corps encore tremblant de plaisir, il retourna le garçon sur le côté. Il se colla à lui pour le rendre un peu plus fou. Tout en lui léchouillant l'oreille, et la mordillant doucement, il passa discrètement la chaine d'argent autour du sexe turgescent. Il serra bien fort le lien, puis délaissa sa besogne sur les lobes d'oreille.

Au lieu de ça, il passa sa main sur la gorge de Joey, et l'embrassa durement, mêlant leurs langues en une valse intemporelle où la dominance était clairement marquée. Tout occupé qu'il était, il n'oublia de profiter de ce temps pour enfoncer encore violemment l'objet déjà vibrant à la puissance maximale.

Le baiser fut coupé quand l'engin pénétra l'antre et que la sensation fit sursauter le joli blond. Marik profita que le gamin se perdait dans la luxure que lui provoquait l'objet, pour se lever du lit. Il alla se rasseoir dans son siège et contempla avec délectation la danse effrénée que son beau partenaire exécutait sous le contrôle d'un simple objet.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Il regardait toujours le spectacle, le tortillement incessant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'exciter beaucoup, et il était bien au bord de l'extase, la chose ne cessant de bouger en lui, lui faisait un bel effet. La chaine qui l'empêchait de jouir devait le frustrer à un point inimaginable. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de jouir. C'était lui le maître, lui qui décidait de son sort.

Pendant plus de quinze minutes, ce ne fut que les jouets qui apportèrent du plaisir à sa petite marionnette. Mais très vite, il devint urgent qu'il calme son excitation. Il retira donc sèchement le vibro. Il laissa cependant la chaine un peu plus, afin que l'apogée ne soit que plus douloureuse et dévorante.

Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, mettant de côté sa victime gémissante. Il agrippa alors fermement le sexe de son amant. Il pratiqua de longs va-et-vient d'abord lents puis rapides. Enfin, il ne faisait pas que ça, il utilisait aussi sa bouche et son autre main à une autre fin.

Tandis qu'il massait la verge de la main gauche, la droite avait été se loger dans le cou, puis il avait enfoncé deux doigts dans la bouche de son jouet. Tout cela en faisant quelques suçons dans le cou offert.

Au bout de longues minutes de ce traitement, il retira de sa main gauche, la chaine qui retenait le liquide séminal. Il replaça rapidement sa main pour que ça ne gicle pas tout de suite. Plus l'attente était longue, plus belle était la chute du petit innocent.

Encore, quelques minutes, et enfin la libération, elle arriva vite, fort et vida complètement le pauvre garçon de toute son énergie. Cependant son bourreau n'avait pas fini sa tâche. Il voulait vraiment le rendre dépendant du plaisir et de la douleur.

Le bronzé avait donc remis son joli divertissement à quatre pattes sur le lit, et l'avait pénétré durement.

Après de longs va-et-vient inégaux, il se laissa enfin aller à éjaculer dans le derrière de Joey. Celui-ci était définitivement à plat, repu de plaisir et de douleur. Il suait à grosses gouttes, les draps s'étaient humidifiés depuis longtemps, et collaient à sa peau.

« Je pense qu'avec cela, tu as eu ton compte, mon tout beau. Cela dit, ton travail n'est pas fini. J'en veux encore un peu, il y a une chose que tu n'as pas utilisé, ne l'oublies pas. Et je veux tout de toi. »

Là-dessus, Marik se cala contre le montant entre les liens qui enserraient toujours les poignets de Wheeler. Ensuite, il ramena la tête de son amant à lui et le colla sur son pénis. « Suces esclave. »

Le dit esclave réagit à ces paroles, il était honteux mais ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait rendu complètement fou, ivre de plaisir. Il s'exécuta donc, et enfonça le membre de nouveau tendu dans sa bouche.

Son maître profita de la délicieuse gâterie. Il pensa même qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui faire commencer par cela. Il était doué c'était certain. Il en était bien conscient, ses gémissements faisant écho aux sucions qu'exerçait le gamin sur ses parties intimes.

Au bout de ce délectable travail, ils jouirent ensemble, un dans la bouche de l'autre, et celui-ci laissant le drap sous lui se mouiller une nouvelle fois.

« Bien. Maintenant le jeu est terminé. » déclara le jeune prince. Il appela son serviteur lui ordonnant de trouver de nouveau vêtements pour leur invité. Pendant ce temps-là lui allait enfin passer à son vrai plan pour récupérer les cartes.

Joey se fit donc hypnotiser par l'objet millénaire, la hache de Marik et il partit se battre contre son meilleur ami. La fin du duel se clôtura sur une victoire de Yugi, mais qui parvint à se sauver et avec lui, Joey.

Celui-ci avait retrouvé ses esprits mais n'avait pas oublié Marik et sa libido débordante. Il espéra qu'il reviendrait sur le droit chemin grâce à son ami et qu'enfin, ils pourraient remettre cela plus gentiment.

FIN.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerais quelques reviews pour cet os, alors j'en appelle aux sadiques, aux lemonovores, aux fans du couple Marik/Joey. Et je rajoute : les yeux tout mimi du chat botté (ça marche pour ma fic HP, alors pourquoi pas ici ?).


End file.
